Typically, prior to installation of a finished ceiling, a recessed luminaire (or light fixture) is secured to wood and/or steel framing of a building using telescoping bars that cover common spacing between parallel framing members. For example, the telescoping bars cover a joist spacing in the range of about 16 inches-24 inches or a T-Bar spacing in the range of about 24 inches.
After attachment to the building framing, the recessed luminaire can be adjusted perpendicular to the framing members by sliding it along the telescoping bars. However, parallel adjustment relative to the framing members requires complete detachment of the recessed luminaire from the building framing, followed by repositioning and re-attachment of the recessed luminaire. Accordingly, parallel adjustment of the recessed luminaire can be problematic because the procedure is time consuming and labor intensive. Problems with parallel adjustment of the recessed luminaire are especially present when only slight adjustments in position are desired or when electrical connections to the recessed luminaire are already in place (when the parallel adjustment is required).
Similar problems may also be present in installation of other devices that are similarly installed to the building framing. Such devices may include audio speakers, recessed fans, electrical boxes, etc.
What is needed, therefore, is a multi-directional adjustment system for a recessed luminaire that addresses the above-stated and other problems.